


Eye of the Beholder

by AishaStark



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Elves are way too pretty, F/M, Sweet, What shampoo do they use?, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishaStark/pseuds/AishaStark
Summary: ‘Tis my first fic. Please be kind though constructive criticism is appreciated and comments drive my will to write. Thanks





	Eye of the Beholder

You wrapped your arms around yourself as you twirled to the beautiful music floating through your window from the courtyard below. You weren’t joining the festivities due an injury you had acquired by spiders, that managed to infiltrate the palace gardens. The guards got to you in time, but the damage was done, so for now you were healing, slowly since you weren’t an elf, but healing nonetheless. You didn’t notice Legolas watching you until he caught you in his arms, swaying with you to the soft symphony. You avoided his eyes as you danced. You’d both gotten close since you were found in the middle of the forests that bordered Mirkwood, you woke up in a fictional world. You had done the stupid cliched thing and fallen for the blonde prince. Only unlike those cliches, there was absolutely no way he’d return your feelings. You weren’t talented in a weapon, or as beautiful as the plainest of elves. Tauriel was. You wouldn’t interfere, simple. But moments like this, when Legolas was so sweet and gentle, it made it so difficult.

You were so lost in though, you didn’t realise the music had stopped and you had stopped moving, until you felt lips press against yours. You kissed back shyly, until your brain caught up and you recoiled sharply. Legolas was in euphoria, you had kissed back, but then he noted the fear in your eyes and he swore his heart stopped,” Sweetling,” he tried stepping towards you, you were hiding your beautiful eyes from him. You inched back slowly before running out off your room, tears filling your eyes as you ignored his desperate calls.

Thranduil was fond of his young guest, many of the elves were. You were sweet, kind , curious and beautiful, though you didn’t seem convinced of that, there were times you couldn’t comprehend actions towards you, especially when they were flirty. The elves never commented, they knew it was a sign of poor self-esteem and they tried to carefully build up your confidence. The king was pleased with how you and Legolas seemed to be attracted to each other, there was magic in your blood and through quiet inquiries, he’d found you’d live without ageing as long as you had an anchor for your heart. He never expected to find a distraught Legolas searching for you, tears in his eyes, calling for you almost desperately. Unfortunately, you had learned the palace and its grounds well, the magic of the land showing you secret paths and passages not even he knew off, with the land on your side, it’d be difficult to find you unless you wanted to be found. Which is why he sighed in relief when he found a trail of white carnations leading somewhere into the forest behind the palace. What he found made him catch his breath, you sat on a low hanging bough of a weeping willow, the breeze played with your black hair, it floated around you like you were underwater, you were stoking a white tree snake curled on the branch above you. “Where have you been dear one?,” he asked. You turned to Thranduil, giving him a sad smile before jumping off your perch. “Around, I think it’s time I left Mirkwood your highness,” you said. “May I ask why?,” the king tucked your arm into the crook of his elbow as you both walked back to the palace. “The shadow is falling. I think Gandalf needs me. He has been calling for a while,” you paused to thank one of the servants as he handed you a cup of tea. There were many cleaning, walking through the palace, you didn’t know they were listening, wanting to know what was to happen to their little lady. You didn’t know Legolas was in an alcove listening, watching, eyes drinking in your form almost desperately, wanting nothing more than to press close to you, beg forgiveness, ask that you never leave his side until it was time to sail to Valinor. But he was frozen, the Mithandir was asking for you? “How long has the Istari been asking for you?,” Thranduil demanded, angry one had been demanding of his young ward without his permission. You squeezed his had,” Months but I’ve been uncertain, I love Mirkwood,” you paused staring at a wall. “I love the people, my friends, the gardens, the library. I love you and the home I hope I have here,” you took a deep breath willing away the tears threatening to fall. You were unsuccessful as Thranduil wiped a few stray drops away gently, he tipped your chin up gently, so your eyes met his. “You have a home hear always little one, never doubt. And I love you as well my sweet daughter. I would never stop you from doing what you must, but what about Legolas?.” Legolas exhaled sharply as he waited for your answer, the palace was silent, everyone had deserted the wing, the moment they heard your first sniffle. Your eyes softened,” I love him, but I’m not the right person for him . He deserves so much more than a normal human,” you sighed, “he’ll find someone, there are so many more eligible elves. His royal highness doesn’t deserve to sully himself and waste his time with such lowly beings,” You recited cheekily, though both elves heard the insecurity behind it. Legolas wanted to shout, he loved you, you were more beautiful than anyone he’d ever met, that he wanted, needed you. Thranduil was cool in anger when he heard your words, he’d be finding out and punishing those who said it severely, or perhaps not, many of the servants were loyal to you, he could possibly let it slip. “Never belief such lies. You are an incredible young woman, and Gandalf would not have bothered if you weren’t extraordinary. I only ask that you take care of yourself and come home,” you kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly, before you swept out the door. Legolas stood before his father, heart heavy, “She will return to you. If it’s truly meant to be, she will return,” the King said softly to his son. That night you rode.

You rolled your eyes mockingly at Aragon as he made goo-goo eyes as Arwen. It was sweet, it made you wish you had someone. A small hand grabbed yours and squeezed, “I’m fine Pip,” you smiled at the hobbit, you were rather fond of Merry and Pippin, they were like mini-chibi versions of the Weasley twins. You watched in silence as the men spoke, you kept your hood up, no need to be patronised before the trip began. You eyes flitted over Legolas, this was going to be a long journey.

You pretty much avoided everyone as you prepared for the trip. The last thing you wanted was to end up in a confrontation with some sexist bull-headed idiot that would lead to you losing your temper and getting that disappointed look Gandalf perfected. You glared at the mirror, “Too chicken to admit you’re hiding from the prince,” you sighed. “So you are avoiding me,” a soft sigh had you twisting around instantly. Legolas watched you with a soft smile. You didn’t move, you had no escape route and if Legolas kept looking at you like that, you really didn’t want to run. So you didn’t. You let him move closer, let him caress your face, let him kiss you. This time you let yourself bask in his affection. You’d seen many things on the road with Strider, and you learnt many lessons. The most important was to do what was needed, as in dangerous times you may not have another chance.

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Tis my first fic. Please be kind though constructive criticism is appreciated and comments drive my will to write. Thanks


End file.
